


Regrets

by were_lemur



Series: Heather Has Two Daddies (and her half-brother is an eight-legged horse) [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Consent Issues, Drabble, M/M, Post-Coital
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What has the Other Guy done?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 208

Bruce came back to himself as he pulled, already softening, out of Loki, and felt his stomach turning over. Assuming he lived through the day, he was going to ask Fury to lock him up and never let him out. 

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, caught between the desire to hide and the need to perform first aid; he must have ripped Loki open.

But Loki wasn't bleeding. He was smirking, and his stomach was covered with ropes of ejaculate. "Oh, that's hilarious," he murmured.

Bruce felt the rage wash over him again, and this time, he didn't fight it.


End file.
